Beauty is only skin deep
by Vanilla Prinzess
Summary: Usagi würde so ziemlich alles tun, damit Mamoru in ihr etwas Anderes als ein Kind sieht. Aber... er ist nicht der einzige Mann, der dann ihre Veränderung bemerkt. Uebersetzung


_Hey Leute!  
Mal wieder was ganz Neues (und vollendetes) von mir smile  
joo, gross gibt es von mir nichts zu erzaehlen, ausser dass wir in Bio jetzt Tiere sezieren, weil wir mit dem Buch durchsind. Waere alles nicht so schlimm, wenn wir wenigstens neben Handschuhen auch ne schuerze oder so haetten. Ich hab andauernd angst, was auf meine klamotten zu bekommen.  
Sonst ist das eigentlich nicht all zu eklig (okay, manchmal doch, aber ich will ja Tierarzt werden... das darf mich nicht ekeln!)  
Bis jetzt haben wir schon ein Auge und ein Gehirn auseinandergenommen, und Freitag kommt ein schwei dran... mal sehen was das wird._

_Widmung: Inulovekogome, sie hat mir das hundertste Kommi zu meiner Story ObG geschrieben, und dass hier ist mein 'Danke schoen'  
Disclaimer: Die Original-FF wurde von Alicia Blade geschrieben. Ihre Fanfiction koennt ihr hier unter anderem lesen: Die Figuren gehoeren Naoko Takeuchi. Mir gehoeren die Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler_

_Viel Spass beim Lesen, vanilla prinzess_

_PS: Noch acht Wochen bis ich wieder in Deutschland bin!  
Noch 10 tage bis Prom und noch ein Monat bis Graduation!_

_Ashumaniel: Danke für die Benachrichtigung, dass sich was wiederholt!__  
_

_

* * *

_Beauty is only skin deep 

Sie schlug mit ihrer Schulter gegen eine Wand, während Tränenbäche ihre Wangen hinunterrannen. Mit einem Schluchzer stolperte sie in eine sehr schmale Seitenstraße bevor sie auf dem Asphalt zusammenbrach und sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen rollte, ihren blonden Kopf zwischen ihren Knien versteckt.

„Ich hasse ihn… ich hasse ihn…"

Flashback

„Du bist so ein Tollpatsch, Usagi! Warum kannst du nicht wenigstens versuchen, für 5 Minuten ernst zu sein?"

„Ich kümmere mich nicht um das, was du sagst, Mamoru!"

„Ich bin so verletzt. Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, du musst erwachsen werden. Du bist entweder am Schlafen oder am Weinen. Grundsätzlich. Du bist fürchterlich schlecht in der Schule, mampfst den ganzen Tag nur Junk Food, und du benimmst dich immer genau wie ein Baby!"

„Halt die Klappe, Mamoru!"

"Ich sage lediglich die Wahrheit, Odango atama. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du ein Versager bist."

Sie blieb keine Sekunde länger um noch mehr zu hören.

Flashback Ende

Usagi biss sich auf die Unterlippe als unbemerkte Tränen weiterhin ihre Haut durchnässten. Ihre sonst eigentlich strahlend blauen Augen starrten leer auf den Asphalt, als sie sich an die schmerzhaften Worte erinnerte, die wie Messer in ihr Herz stachen.

„Warum schere ich mich überhaupt darum, was er denkt? Warum sind seine Worte so wichtig?" Sie neigte ihren Kopf auf die Seite, da langsam pochende Kopfschmerzen ihre Gedanken überwältigten. „Es ist ja nun nicht so, als ob ich mich um ihn kümmern würde… nur… was er über mich denkt… ich glaube"

Aber sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht selber zum Narren halten konnte. Seit sie ihn getroffen hatte, hatte sie dieselbe Fantasie. In dieser Fantasie kam sie einmal, nur einmal, auf ihn zu, und er war derjenige, der zu sabbern anfing. Und sie wäre komplett unwiderstehlich, sodass er seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden konnte. Und sie träumte, dass er so überwältigt war, dass er sich sofort in sie verliebte und dann…

Sie stoppte ihren Tagtraum immer an dieser Stelle. Es war zu schmerzhaft, wenn sie erkannte, dass es nicht wahr war… es nicht passierte. Und es nie passieren würde. Sie war ihm total egal. Für ihn… war sie nichts mehr als ein nerviger, tollpatschiger, hirntoter Teenager.

Usagi umklammerte den Saum ihres Schuluniformrocks und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel die Tränen weg. „Alles was ich will… ist, dass er mich bemerkt… nur… einmal…" Und die Tränen rollten weiterhin aus ihren Augen, während sie sich auf diesen Gedanken konzentrierte… und auf die Unmöglichkeit, dass dies je passieren würde.

„Mamoru… warum tust du mir das an?" Sie biss für einen kurzen Moment die Zähne vor Wut zusammen.

‚Er lacht mich wahrscheinlich gerade aus. Ja, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Er denkt daran wie unreif ich war, als ich so aus der Spielhalle gerannt bin… und wie kindisch und unverantwortlich ich bin und…'

„Oooh, Mamoru, du machst mich so wütend!", schrie sie in die Luft. „Ich verdiene es nicht, so von dir behandelt zu werden! Ich verdiene es, nur einmal, von dir bemerkt zu werden! Ich verdiene es! Wegen all den Dingen, mit denen ich mich bei dir rumschlagen muss, und wie du mit mir umgehst, verdiene ich es, dass du ganz und gar… beeindruckt von mir bist!"

Mit geballten Fäusten wischte sie sich ihre roten Wangen ab, ließ die letzten Tränen verschwinden, drückte sich vom Boden ab und lehnte sich gegen die Backsteinwand.

Sie sah sich zum ersten Mal um und murmelte. „Wo bin ich überhaupt?"

Sie lugte um die Ecke und sah einen Schönheits- und Kosmetikladen nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt seine Dienste anbieten. Sie lachte leise als sie dachte. „Na, das wäre doch..."

Mit einem nervösen Lächeln auf den Lippen ging sie in den Salon.

2 Stunden später, Spielhalle

Mamoru zog an seinem Strohhalm, die Brauen in Falten gelegt, als er… die Geldwechselmaschine ansah?

„Hey, Mamoru, bist du okay? Ich meine, jetzt ernsthaft, du sitzt schon seit 2 Stunden da rum. Was ist los?"

Mamoru zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts, Motoki."

Motoki sah in besorgt an, aber er wusste, dass es unnütz war, weiter zu versuchen etwas aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Er ging in die Spielzone um ein paar kleinen Kindern mit den Videospielen zu helfen.

Mamoru trank ein weiteres Glas, und verfluchte sich selbst.

‚Ich war so gemein zu ihr. Ich hab die Grenze dieses Mal weit überschritten. Sie wird nie wieder mit mir reden… oh, was soll ich nur machen, wenn sie nie wieder mit mir redet? Worüber sollte ich nachdenken? Auf was würde ich mich jeden Tag freuen?' Er seufzte auf und schimpfte sich mental dafür aus, dass er zu sentimental war.

‚Warum muss ich auch immer so gemein zu ihr sein? Bin ich vielleicht körperlich unfähig nette Dinge zu sagen? Alles was ich will, ist, dass sie weiß, was ich wirklich denke… nun, vielleicht nicht alles was ich denke… ich bin sicher, dass ich den Teil auslassen sollte, der von ihrem glänzenden, seidenen Haar und ihren langen, schlanken Beinen und…' Er schlug sich gedanklich dafür, dass er solche Sachen über ein 14 Jahre altes Mädchen dachte.

‚Aber ich will, dass sie weiß, dass ich denke, dass sie wunderschön ist, innen und außen. Dass ich ihr Licht liebe, und ihre Liebe und ihre Güte. Dass ich die ganze Zeit an sie denke und mich andauernd frage, wie es wäre sie in den Armen zu halten und sie zu küssen… Ich will, dass sie weiß, dass sie keine Verliererin ist, oder ein Tollpatsch, oder eine Heulsuse. Sondern dass sie unglaublich süß und lieblich und… perfekt ist. Oh, Usagi, warum schubse ich dich immer weg?'

Seine Gedanken wurden ziemlich unhöflich mit Pfiffen und ein paar dummen Anmachen von Männern vor der Spielhalle unterbrochen. Neugierig und sauer, da er gestört worden war, drehte Mamoru sich auf dem Stuhl um, um zu sehen was, oder besser wer, der Grund für diesen Aufruhr war. Er fühlte wie sein Mund aufklappte, und ganz egal was er versuchte, er konnte ihn nicht mehr in seine normale Position zurück bringen.

Es war sie… aber auch nicht sie. Ihr normaler, unschuldiger Charme war weggeschmolzen und hatte eine junge, sexy Frau enthüllt. Ihre Füße steckten in einem Paar kurzer schwarzer Stiefel, schwarze Nylonstrümpfe kamen daraus hervor und folgten ihren schlanken Beinen zu einem kurzen, blauen Rock, der ihre Augen noch blauer erschienen ließ, und das weiße Tanktop darüber setzte einen Akzent auf ihre schmale Taille und ihre Arme. Silberne Armbänder umspielten ihr Handgelenk, und da war… ein Tattoo auf ihrer Schulter! Ein Abziehtattoo in Form einer roten Rose, die sich um einen goldenen Halbmond schlang, saß auf ihrer bloßen Schulter. Ihre Lippen erstrahlten in einem hellen Pink und ihre Haut glühte mit einem Licht, dass er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Die Knoten waren verschwunden, sodass ihre vollen, goldenen Locken bis hinunter zu ihren Knien ihren Rücken hinunter flossen. Zwei falsche Diamantspangen hielten es aus ihrem Gesicht.

Sie stand auf der Türschwelle, beide Arme hatte sie nervös vor sich verschränkt. Dann sammelte sie sichtlich ihren Mut und ließ die Hände zu Seite fallen. Ihre Schultern strafften sich und sie hob ihr Kinn, ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Mamoru schluckte hart und fühlte wie ihm schwindelig wurde, als er sah, wie sie sich leicht über die Lippen leckte. Da all die Gefühle ihn benommen machten und sein Hirn einlullten, bemerkte er nicht, dass sie zu ihm zurück starrte. Wie ihre unglaublichen, stechendblauen Augen bei ihm, trotz all der anderen Männer in dem großen Zimmer, hängen blieben. Etwas am Rande seines Bewusstseins sagte ihm, dass er sich von ihr abwenden sollte, sie ignorieren sollte, seine Gedanken irgendwie von ihr losreißen sollte, irgendwie… aber er verdrängte diese Gedanken wieder dahin, wo sie hergekommen waren. Außerdem, Wegsehen war nie eine Möglichkeit für ihn gewesen.

Der Blick aus seinen Augen gab ihr ein Gefühl des Sieges. Allein dieser verwirrte, benommene Ausdruck war die 85 € wert, die sie ausgegeben hatte – alles auf Rabatt, nachdem die Frau, der der Schönheitssalon gehörte, ihre Geschichte über ihr Verlangen nach einem älteren Mann, der nichts von ihr wissen wollte, gehört hatte. Sein Kiefer war aufgeklappt und seine Augen glänzten, das erste Mal, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, vor Wunder und Erstaunen. Sie lächelte.

Jedes männliche Auge sah der neuen blonden Schönheit zu, als sie zu dem jungen, dunkelhaarigen Mann hinüber ging, der ruhig am Tresen saß. Langsam, sehr langsam, wandten sich die lüsternen Männer wieder ihren Kaffeetassen zu und die tagträumenden Jungen spielten ihre Videospiele weiter.

Mamoru und Usagi starrten sich an, kaum einen Meter voneinander entfernt. Sie grinste, da sie Stolz auf sich selbst war, begeistert, dass zum ersten Mal ihre absolute Perfektion ihn hatte innehalten lassen. Ihre unglaubliche Schönheit. Ihre göttliche Fabelhaftigkeit.

„Was ist mit dir passiert?", brachte er hervor.

Sie fühlte ihre Welt sofort zusammenbrechen. ‚Was ist mit mir passiert? Was soll das heißen, Mamoru! Du solltest sagen: ‚Du siehst wunderschön aus! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass mir dass noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? Du bist hundertprozentig die lieblichste Frau, die meine Augen je erblickt haben!' NICHT ‚Was ist mit dir passiert?'!'

Sie räusperte sich und unterdrückte ihre Tränen. „Was meinst du?"

Seine Augen wanderten zum x-ten Mal schamlos über ihren Körper.

„DIES! Was hast du GETAN!"

Sie ballte die Fäuste und holte tief Luft. „Und warum solltest du dich darum kümmern, Mamoru!"

„Warum ich mich darum kümmern sollte? Weil du 14 bist und du wie eine 21-jährige College-Tusse rumstolzierst!"

Ihr Herz sank. Ihre Träume, Hoffnungen, ihr Selbstbewusstsein…

„Und was ändert das, Mamoru! Es ist ja nicht so, dass du dich um MICH kümmerst oder so! Und es ist sicherlich nicht so, dass wir… wir sind… ich hasse dich!"

„Usagi, was ist passiert?", fragte Motoki hinter ihr, da er jetzt erst seinen Schock überwunden hatte.

Sie drehte sich um, Tränen formten sich schon wieder in ihren Augen, schubste ihn beiseite und stürmte aus der Spielhalle.

Mamoru, dessen Herz immer noch unnormal schnell schlug, allein von dem Klang ihrer Stimme (neben anderen Dingen) starrte die Türen an, sein Mund aufgeklappt und die Augen aufgerissen.

„Mamoru… was ist passiert?"

Aber die süße Stimme, die in seinem Kopf widerhallte, übertönte die seines besten Freundes.

‚Ich hasse dich!… Es ist ja nicht so, dass du dich um MICH kümmerst oder so!… Ich hasse dich!… Ich hasse dich!'

„Mamoru?"

„Was ist mit meiner Odango passiert?", murmelte er.

„Huh? Hey, Mamoru, geht's dir gut?"

Endlich riss Mamoru seine Augen von den Türen los und richtete sie auf den Blonden. „Ich… ich… hab ich mir das eingebildet?"

Motoki zog die Brauen zusammen. „Neinnnn… ich meine, wenn du von Usagi redest, die einfach… einfach…"

„Wunderschön aussieht…"

Motoki sah ihn überrascht an. „Ziemlich deutlich… aber, ja, genau."

Mamoru nickte leicht. „Ich… ich glaube, ich hab sie wütend gemacht…"

„Mamoru, du machst sie immer wütend."

„Nein… es war dieses Mal schlimmer, irgendwie. Ich meine…sie hat vorher noch nie wirklich gesagt, dass sie… mich hasst."

„Sie hat gesagt, dass sie dich hasst? Das hört sich nicht nach Usagi an…"

„Ja, nun, falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest, sie war nicht wirklich sie selbst."

„Auch wieder wahr…"

„Ich glaube, ich sollte mich entschuldigen…"

Jetzt war Motoki WIRKLICH verblüfft. All die Male, die Mamoru sie geärgert hatte und sich über sie lustig gemacht hatte, hatte er nie wirklich in Betracht gezogen, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Himmel, es schien ihm sonst noch nicht mal Leid zu tun.

„Um… ja… ich glaube… das wäre gut… wenn du das machst…"

„Ja…"

Nach etwa 10 Sekunden Schweigen stand Mamoru auf und verließ schnell, aber unsicher, die Spielhalle.

* * *

Usagi wischte ein paar Tränen weg, schon wieder, und schrie mental all die dünnen Silberarmbänder an, die hell erklangen, wenn sie aneinander kamen. Der Klang war viel zu fröhlich für ihre jetzige Verfassung. Ihre nackten Arme um ihre Mitte geschlungen, sich selbst umarmend, lehnte sie sich an einen Baum. Ihr Kinn fiel auf ihre Brust. 

„Mamoru…", murmelte. „Warum bin ich so auf dich fixiert? Warum muss ich mich um deine Meinung kümmern?"

Sie sah sich um und bemerkte, dass sie im Park war. Es war am dämmern. Dunkle, lange Schatten fielen um sie herum auf den Boden und plötzlich fing sie an, sich zu fürchten. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah sich die Umgebung an, ob ihr irgendetwas bekannt vorkam. Sie war hundertmillionen Mal durch diesen Park gegangen… aber niemals in der Dämmerung. Jetzt sah alles anders aus. Wie ein anderes Universum…

„Hast du dich verlaufen?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme. Sie drehte sich um und sah einen etwa 25-jährigen Mann nur ein paar Meter hinter ihr stehen. Er hatte dunkel braune Haare… und noch dunklere braune, fast schon kohlefarbene Augen. Er war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, bis auf ein weißes Hemd unter seiner Jacke. Irgendwas ließ sie sich unheimlich fühlen, die Art, wie er sie ansah, so als ob sie ein saftiges Stück Fleisch, fertig zum verschlingen, wäre, und ohne es zu bemerken, drückte sie sich stärker an den Baum.

„Nein… nein, Danke. Mir geht's gut…"

„Oh, in dem Fall…" Er kam näher und lehnte sich mit seiner Schulter neben ihr an den Baum. „Würdest du eine Begleitung nach Hause mögen? Oder wir könnten sonst wo hingehen… irgendwo privat…"

„Nein, Danke. Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt…"

Usagi drehte sich um und wollte gehen, aber seine Hand erfasste rau ihr Handgelenk. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut bei der eisigen Berührung. Sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu, Angst stand ganz offensichtlich in ihren Augen, und flüsterte: „Lass mich los." Die Angst lag dick auf ihrer zitternden Stimme, und er lächelte nur schief bei ihrem ‚Kommando'.

„Wie viel Spaß wäre das denn?" Er verstärkte seinen Griff und zog sie ruckartig zu sich zurück, bevor er ihre Schulter mit seiner freien Hand an den Baumstamm presste. Nur ein kurzer Schrei erklang aus ihrem Mund, bevor er seine wulstigen Lippen auf ihre drückte und ihren Kopf grob gegen die Rinde schlug. Ihre Augen rollten herum, suchten nach einer Bewegung, einem Zeichen auf Hoffnung für sie hinter ihm. Nichts. Schließlich starrte sie nur noch auf einen unbekannten Punkt, als sich kristallklare Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. Sie konnte seine Zunge fühlen, die jetzt ihren Mund erkundschaffte und wimmerte. Eine seiner Hände hielte ihre hinter ihrem Rücken zusammen, während die andere anfing über ihren Körper zu fahren.

Dann, sie sah nur Grün und Schwarz, wurde er von ihr gezogen. Sie sank schwach auf das Gras unter ihr, ihre Augen starrten immer noch ohne wirklich Etwas zu sehen.

Mamoru ließ seine Faust wieder mit dem Kinn des Mannes in Kontakt kommen. Seine Nase war jetzt am Bluten. Mit einem kurzen Ausbruch an Kraft stieß der Mann Mamoru von sich und rollte sich herum auf ihn, sodass er jetzt die Oberhand hatte. Er landete einen guten Schlag in seinen Bauch, aber ließ danach eine Öffnung in seiner Verteidigung, und Mamoru schlug ihn wieder ins Gesicht. Wut fing in beiden an zu brodeln. Bevor Mamoru wusste, was geschah, hatte der Mann ein scharfes Messer hervorgezogen und hielt das nun an seinen Hals, ein böses, verrücktes Glänzen in den Augen.

Ein dumpfer Aufschlag war zu hören. Die braunen Augen des Mannes rollten zurück in seinen Kopf und er fiel ohnmächtig auf Mamoru, welcher in schnell wegdrückte. Dann sah er auf und erblickte eine immer noch verstörte Usagi, gerade als sie einen großen Stein neben ihren Angreifer fallen ließ. Ihrer beider Atem war kurz und schnell, als sie sich anstarrten. Usagi fühlte die Tränen kommen, mehr wegen dem Anblick seines Blutes, als wegen dem, was ihr passiert war. Und dann, mit einem lauten Schluchzer, fiel sie auf ihre Knie und warf ihren zitternden Körper in seine Arme. Er nahm ihre Wärme willkommen entgegen und schlang sofort seine Arme um sie. Dann setzte er sich auf, zog sie ganz auf seinen Schoss und wiegte sie langsam hin und her, während sie in sein Hemd weinte.

* * *

Mamoru kämpfte mit dem Schlüssel, bevor er endlich die Tür zu seiner Wohnung öffnete. Er trug das Mädchen in sein Wohnzimmer und knipste das Licht an, bevor er sie auf die Couch legte. Ihre Schluchzer waren verklungen, aber sie schien ihn nicht loslassen zu wollen. Er kniete sich neben sie und ihre großen blauen Augen sahen dankbar zu ihm auf. Er lächelte schief und strich ein paar lange, goldene Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie lächelte ihn an. Sie starrten sich einige Sekunden an, bevor Usagi eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. 

„Du bist verletzt.", sagte sie. Das war das erste, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, seit ‚Ich hasse dich!'.

„Mir gehts gut.", erwiderte er. Aber sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und setzte sich auf, gegen sein Drängen, dass sie liegen blieb.

„Nein, du setzt dich hier hin.", kommandierte sie.

„Mir geht's gut, Usagi, wirklich."

„Mamoru, ich hatte einen echt schlechten Tag. Streite bitte einmal nicht mit mir, okay?"

Er lächelte sie an, bevor er nachgab und sich auf die Couch setzte, als sie den Flur hinunter verschwand. Er könnte hören, wie sie im Badezimmer durch seine Schränke rumorte, nach etwas suchte, und lächelte. Schließlich tauchte sie mit einem Waschlappen und einer Schüssel voll Wasser wieder auf. Sie stellte die Schüssel auf den Tisch neben der Couch und kniete sich neben ihn.

„Zieh deine Jacke aus.", sagte sie bestimmend. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, machte aber, was sie wollte. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein und langte nach einem Ärmel seines schwarzen Hemdes um ihn hochzurollen. Er lächelte und lachte beinah laut auf, als er ihren nervösen Gesichtsausdruck sah, eine Millionen interessante Ideen gingen ihm durch den Kopf.

Langsam tunkte sie den Waschlappen in das lauwarme Wasser, bevor sie ihn sanft auf seine verwundete Schulter tupfte. Sie biss sich konzentriert auf die Unterlippe und er lächelte wieder. Als er ihr so zusah, schien seine alte, unschuldige Odango in das wunderschöne Mädchen zurück zu kommen. Sie bewegte den Waschlappen aufwärts um etwas getrocknetes Blut von seiner Wange zu wischen. Mamoru war überrascht einen Verlust zu spüren, als sie den Lappen wieder in die Schüssel tunkte. Sie fing an seine Augenbraue zu säubern, seine andere Wange, seine aufgeschlagene Unterlippe…

Usagi schnappte leise nach Luft, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Ihr Daumen fuhr unbewusst über seine Lippen. Ihre Augen verschleierten sich etwas. Er umfasste sanft ihre Hand und ließ dann seine Finger zärtlich über ihren Handrücken gleiten.

„Danke sehr…", flüsterte er.

„Ja…", konnte sie nur erwidern. Langsam lehnte sich Mamoru nach vorne, sein Atem wurde immer schneller bei seiner Vorfreude auf einen himmlischen Kuss mit Usagi… wie er es schon so oft erträumt hatte. Seine Augen lasen ihre Gefühle in ihren Augen, sprangen dann zwischen ihren blauen, verdunkelten Augen und ihrem verführenden, rosa Lippen hin und her.

Usagi fing an ihre Augen zu schließen und sich vor zu beugen. Sie konnte immer noch seine Finger ihre Hand streicheln fühlen. Sie schluckte und teilte ihre Lippen etwas, genau in dem Moment als ihre Lippen sich berührten.

Nur wenige Minuten alte Erinnerungen kamen auf, im Park, schmerzende, brennende Küsse…

Usagi zuckte schnell zurück, riss ihre Augen von seinen los um hinunter auf den Teppich zu sehen und faltete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoss.

„Usagi?" Sie konnte Mamorus Verwirrung klar in seiner Stimme hören.

Sie sah ihn an, Tränen fluteten ihre blauen Augen. Er neigte seinen Kopf auf die Seite, wollte seinen Arm um sie legen, um sie zu trösten, hatte aber Angst, dass sie abermals zurückzucken würde.

„Es tut mir Leid…", flüsterte sie. „Aber… ich musste… einfach an… an ihn… denken…" Sie schlang ihre Arme um sich, und wiegte sich auf ihren Knien vor und zurück. Erst jetzt erkannte Mamoru seinen Fehler.

‚Natürlich war sie für so was noch nicht bereit… oh, Usagi…'

Langsam rutschte er von der Couch, sodass er neben ihr saß und legte einen tröstenden Arm um ihre Schulter. Er zog sie an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

„Es tut mir Leid.", murmelte er. „Es tut mir Leid…" Er neigte seinen Kopf und küsste zärtlich eine Träne von ihrer geröteten Wange. Ihre kristallblauen Augen sahen zu ihm auf und sie drückte sich willentlich an seine Brust. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand durch ihr Haar und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Es tut mir Leid."

Er hielt sie eine lange Zeit, ihnen beiden ganz unbewusst. Schließlich flüsterte Mamoru: „Du bist auch verletzt."

Sie sah verwirrt zu ihm hoch. „Nicht wirklich. Er hat mich nur gek… küsst." Sie sah wieder runter, während sie das sagte. Mamoru lächelte leicht um sie zu trösten und fuhr mit zwei Fingern über ihre Lippen. Überrascht sah sie wieder zu ihm hoch.

„Deine Lippen sind geschwollen.", sagte er fachkundig. Ihre Augen schienen nach seinen zu suchen, um zu sehen, ob er das ernst meinte oder nicht. Er lächelte nur und stand auf, zog sie dabei mit hoch, bevor er sie sanft auf die Couch bugsierte. Er trug die Schüssel und den Waschlappen in die Küche und kam mit einem Glas voller Eiswürfel wieder. Er setzte sich neben sie, holte einen Eiswürfel hervor und fing an ihn leicht über ihre Lippen zu führen. Sie schnappte nach Luft und nahm schnell den Eiswürfel von ihm, um den Prozess selber auszuführen. Er lächelte nur und lehnte sich zurück, nicht ganz sicher, was er machen sollte.

„Usagi… hast du jemals… ich meine…"

Usagi sah verwirrt zu ihm auf.

„Nun, ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob du schon mal jemanden geküsst hast, ich meine, bevor…"

Usagi sah wieder hinunter und Mamoru hätte sich vor die Stirn schlagen können, dass er so dumm war und so was fragte. Als sie aufsah, schien sie allerdings weder verlegen noch sauer zu sein.

„Nein.", war alles, was sie zuerst sagte. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Hm… ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mein erster Kuss… so sein würde." Sie zitterte bemerkbar und Mamoru legte wider seinen Arm um sie.

„Das hat nicht gezählt, weißt du. Ich meine, als ein erster Kuss, oder überhaupt ein Kuss…"

„Ich weiß… aber es war so erschreckend und es war es… es hat wehgetan. Ich meine, es hat tatsächlich wehgetan. Wie… eine Wunde… und es hat gestochen, oder gebrannt, oder… ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dir das erzähle."

Mamoru lächelte traurig. „Usagi… nun… nicht alle Küsse sind so, weißt du. Ich meine… wenn du dich um jemanden sorgst, und derjenige sich um dich sorgt… dann tun sie überhaupt nicht weh… ich meine… umm…"

„Warum erzählst du mir das?", flüsterte sie und sah in seine Augen. Jetzt sah er auf den Boden.

‚Gott, warum erzähle ich ihr das?'

„Weil… ich nur… wenn du noch nie geküsst worden bist, ich meine, WIRKLICH geküsst, dann will ich nicht, dass du denkst, dass… du weißt schon… alle Küsse schrecklich sind und Angst machen und… sondern dass sie wirklich wundervoll sein können… und wunderschön und, umm… du weißt schon…"

„Du bist süß, wenn du stotterst."

‚Wo ist DAS hergekommen!', wollte sie sich selber anschreien, als sie sich von ihm wegdrehte, krebsrot im Gesicht. Mamoru hörte auf zu reden und sah zu ihr hoch. Er konnte nur ein leichtes Rosa auf ihren Wangen sehen, da ihr Gesicht ihm abgewandt war.

‚Hat sie gerade gesagt… was ich gedacht habe, was sie gesagt hat?'

„Auf alle Fälle, Mamoru, Danke und so… aber ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass ich jetzt schon ans küssen denken sollte. Ich meine, wer sollte mich denn überhaupt küssen wollen? Zumindest jemand anders als ein Idiot…"

Mamoru zog die Brauen zusammen. „Usagi, machst du Witze?"

Sie kicherte etwas traurig und lehnte sich an die Rückenlehne der Couch, die Augen geschlossen. „Natürlich meine ich das ernst, Mamoru. Ich meine… ich bin ich. Wer sollte mich denn schon wollen…"

„Komm her.", sagte Mamoru und schnitt ihr so das Wort ab. Er stand auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, welche Usagi neugierig erfasste. Er führte sie den Flur hinunter in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort öffnete er seinen Schrank und enthüllte einen bodenlangen Spiegel auf der Innenseite der Tür. Er stellte sich hinter sie und schlang seine Arme um ihre Schultern. Er flüsterte in ihr Ohr und schickte so freudige Schauer ihren Rücken hinunter.

„Was siehst du?"

„Huh?" Sie sah sein Spiegelbild fragend an, sah aber nur Ernsthaftigkeit in seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Schließlich zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und starrte den Spiegel an, presste die Lippen aufeinander und analysierte ihr Aussehen. „Um… ich sehe… blonde Haare. Und… blaue Augen… und… keine Kurven…" (Mamoru fing bei dem Kommentar fast an zu lachen. Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, wie oft er sich dabei ertappt hatte, dass er beim Anblick ihrer weiblichen Figur beinahe zu sabbern angefangen hatte!) „Storchenbeine, große, komische Füße, eine spitze Nase…" Sie seufzte und starrte sich selbst niedergeschlagen an.

Mamoru zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Bist du sicher, dass wir dieselbe Person ansehen?"

„Hm?"

„Denn ich sehe seidige goldene Haare, strahlende azurblaue Augen, eine SEHR sexy Figur, lange schlanke Beine, eine süße kleine Nase…" Für noch mehr Effekt tippte er ihr mit seinem Zeigefinger auf die Nasenspitze. Sie kicherte und kuschelte sich noch mehr in die Umarmung, Röte überzog ihre Wangen. „Usagi, du bist umwerfend. Du bist DAS wunderschönste Mädchen, das ich je gesehen hab. Männer würden morden um mit dir auszugehen… oder dich zu küssen…" Sie kicherte noch mehr und machte einen Versuch, ihr errötetes Gesicht in den Falten seines Hemdes zu verstecken. Er lächelte breit angesichts ihrer ofensichtlichen Beschämung. Usagi stand seitlich zum Spiegel, ihre Arme um seine Seite geschlungen und ein strahlendes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. Sie sahen beide gleichzeitig das Spiegelbild des anderen an.

Beide sahen das Bild eines perfekten Paares, glücklich und lächelnd und sich neckend. Usagi passte perfekt in seine Arme… ihr Kopf legte sich so perfekt in die Mulde zwischen seinem Nacken und seiner Schulter, und seine Arme konnten sich um sie schlingen und sie so eng an sich ziehen. Wie zwei Puzzleteile. Wie ihre Augen vor purer Freude und Lieblichkeit glühten…

„Mamoru?"

„Ja?"

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich schön bin?"

Mamoru lächelte auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen hinunter, wandte seinen Blick schließlich von ihrem Spiegelbild ab. „Wunderschön. Umwerfend. Atemberaubend. Lieblich. Strahlend. Herrlich. Unwiderstehlich…"

Usagi kicherte und versteckte ihr Gesicht wieder in seinem schwarzen Hemd.

„Aber weißt du was?"

Sie sah zu ihm auf, leichte Sorge dämmerte in ihren Augen.

„Ich vermisse meine Odango atama."

Sie sah in seine dunkelblauen Augen, die tatsächlich… traurig aussahen. Und zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn kannte, lächelte sie bei ihrem Spitznamen. Er lächelte zurück und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch ihr Haar, fühlte die weichen Locken über seinen Arm gleiten. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und führte sie zum Bett, wo er sich neben sie setzte.

„Usagi… warum hast du das hier getan?"

Usagi sah hinunter auf ihr neues Outfit. Den kurzen Rock, Tank Top, Abziehtattoo…

„Magst du es nicht?", fragte sie zögernd.

Das überraschte Mamoru. Was konnte er sagen. Ihr neues Aussehen war umwerfend, reif, sexy, aber… es war nicht Usagi. Und er wollte Usagi.

Er lachte etwas und sah in ihre bittenden Augen. „Wie könnte ich dich nicht mögen? Du siehst… nun, sie dich doch mal an! Du könnest als zwanzig durchgehen! Klar, du siehst älter und reifer aus… und… unglaublich! Aber… du bist nicht… du bist nicht Odango atama. Und… ich will Odango."

Usagi sah in mit einem etwas geschockten Gesichtsausdruck an. Sie starrte ihn an, eine Millionen verschiedene Gefühle flogen über ihr Gesicht. Schließlich lehnte sie sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange, was einen elektrischen Schlag durch ihn zu schicken schien. Bevor seine Sinne wieder zusammen bekommen konnte, war sie mit einem „Bin gleich wieder da!" aus der Schlafzimmertür gehüpft.

„Huh?" Er rieb sich über den geküssten Fleck auf seiner Wange. „Usagi?"

Er atmete tief ein, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Dann stand er auf und sah kurz mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in den Spiegel. Er konnte die Tagträume und Fantasien nicht davon abhalten, seine Gedanken zu übernehmen.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Usagi wieder in das Zimmer. Sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen und sah ihn an bis er sie bemerkte. Mamoru sah ihr Spiegelbild und sofort erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er gluckste. Nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte, begutachtete er sie von unten bis oben und blieb bei ihrem sehr stolzen Lächeln hängen.

„Besser?"

„Viel besser. Ich hab dich vermisst…"

Sie kicherte fröhlich. „Es ist schön, zurück zu sein!"

Er ging auf sie zu, erfasste mit einer Hand einen ihrer Pferdeschwänze und zog spielerisch daran.

„Hey!", quietschte sie auf und sprang zur Seite. Er lachte.

„Ich musste nur sicherstellen, dass sie echt sind!", flötete er.

Usagi verschränkte die Arme und zog einen Schmollmund, was Mamoru noch mehr lachen ließ.

Usagi ließ ihre Schultern hängen, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte aus dem Zimmer, Mamoru nicht weit hinter ihr. Als sie das Wohnzimmer erreichten, legte Mamoru, immer noch ein dämliches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, seine Arme um ihre Schultern.

„Es tut mir Leid." Sie drehte ihren Kopf weg. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, damit er nicht noch mehr lachte. „Oh, jetzt sei doch nicht so, Odango… ich hab nur Spaß gemacht. Außerdem bist du so süß, wenn du wütend bist, dass ich einfach nicht widerstehen konnte!"

Usagi errötete in einem strahlenden Pink und wollte eine Antwort stottern, aber es kam lediglich Gelächter aus ihrem Mund.

„Das ist besser.", sagte Mamoru und küsste sie auf die Wange, bevor er die Umarmung löste.

Mit einem bleibenden Lächeln, drehte Usagi ihm sein Gesicht zu. Er war damit beschäftigt, ihre Haarknoten zu analysieren. „Also… wie bekommst du die Dinger da oben überhaupt hin?"

„Das ist eine Mädchensache."

„Oh…" Ihre Blicke trafen sich für eine Minute, Usagi verlor sich in seinen dunkelblauen Augen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu seinem breiten Grinsen. Mamoru schien den Blick zu bemerken. Er bemerkte, dass er seine ganze Willenskraft brauchte, um sie nicht in seine Arme zu ziehen und sie atemlos zu küssen.

‚Meine Güte, ist er gut aussehend. Es ist wie ein Traum. Ich meine, ich habe nie wirklich erwartet, dass die Dinge so enden würden. Ihm so nah zu sein in seinem Appartement, ganz allein und… und… ich habe so lange davon geträumt, dass ich bei ihm bin und er mich mag…'

„Mamoru?"

„Ja?"

"Wie viele Mädchen hast du geküsst?"

Mamoru war überrumpelt. „Huh?"

„Nun… ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich noch nie geküsst worden bin, es ist also nur fair…"

Mamoru sah auf den Boden. „Okay, ich glaube… um… zwei."

Usagi starrte ihn eine Weile an, bevor ein kleines Lachen ihren Lippen entfloh. „Zwei! Aber… ich meine… ich hatte gedacht das du, ich weiß nicht, jede Woche 'ne neue Flamme hast, oder so!"

Mamoru fing an zu lachen, bevor er sich nervös mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr. „Nun… um… Danke?"

Usagi kicherte. „Ach… jetzt komm schon… zwei? Ist das alles? Aber… du bist MAMORU! Der… süße Student, dem ein super cooles Auto gehört und… ZWEI!"

Mamoru lachte noch mehr. „Ja… nun…"

Usagi sah in an mit seinem strahlenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, wie er mit einem Glitzern in seinen Augen zu ihr hinunter sah. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, als ein komischer Zwang sie überkam. ‚Wer kümmert sich schon um einen Idioten im Park. Wie Mamoru gesagt hat, nicht alle Küsse sind schrecklich und Angst einflössend. Sie können wundervoll und schön sein…'

„Sag mal, Mamoru?"

„Ja?"

„Du weißt doch, dass sie sagen, aller guten Dinge sind drei?"

Mamoru zog neugierig eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja…"

„Nun…" Usagi halte tief Luft und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sodass sie sich fast berührten. Mamoru sah hinunter in ihre Augen und wollte so sehr ihre Lippen spüren, sie gegen sich gedrückt fühlen, sie sein nennen…

„Usagi?"

Mit zitternden, aber schnellen Bewegungen, legte Usagi ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und zog seine Lippen an ihre. Mamoru war bei dem überraschenden Gefühl zuerst wie erstarrt und einfach nur erfreut. Aber, nachdem er sich gesammelt hatte, schloss er langsam seine Augen und schlang seine Arme um sie. Er setzte tonnenweise kleine Schmetterlingsküsse auf ihre Lippen, bevor er sie in einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss einfing.

Ihre Hände verschränkten sich in seinem Nacken, als sie die Küsse zu seiner Freude erlaubte. Er zog sie näher an sich, ein Arm verstärkte seinen Halt um ihre Taille, während er mit der anderen durch ihr Haar fuhr, und das Gefühl in seine Erinnerung einbrannte, wie er es sich schon immer erträumt hatte. Sie zu küssen und zu halten…

‚Meine liebliche Odango… und wenn man bedenkt, dass ich vor einer Stunde noch gedacht habe, dass du nie wieder mit mir reden würdest…" Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken in den Kuss. „Sie küsst mich. Jedes Mal, wenn ich das geträumt habe, habe ich immer gedacht, dass ich den Kuss beginnen würde… hmm… ist ja auch egal. Meine liebe Usagi… wenn ich dich doch nur für immer halten könnte…'

‚Seine Küsse sind so zärtlich und sanft… ganz und gar nicht wie… oh, ich werde jetzt nicht daran denken… ich werde nur an das hier denken… die Gefühle. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Berührung so magisch und… perfekt sein könnte… viel besser, als ich gedacht hatte…'

Langsam löste Mamoru den Kuss, um sicher zu stellen, dass er nicht zu weit gegangen war. Ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen. Als sie sich öffneten, sah er diamantene Sterne zu ihm hinauf scheinen. Sie hatten sich nur für eine kurze Zeit geküsst, und trotzdem waren sie beide außer Atem. Mamoru lächelte zu ihr hinunter und zog seine Augenbrauen fragend hoch. Sie lächelte zurück und er konnte eine unglaubliche Freude ihn durchfließen spüren. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste sie leicht auf die Nasenspitze, brachte sie so zum Kichern. Sie lehnte sich etwas zurück, aber seine sie umschlingenden Arme ließen ihr nicht viel Raum dafür. Sich nach unten lehnend, streifte er ihre Lippen wieder mit seinen. Bei seinen Küssen spürte sie ein Kitzeln bis hinunter in ihre Zehen. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein, aber lächelte dann, und ihre Augen schlossen sich wieder. Mamoru begutachtete sie von oben bis unten, und versuchte zu glauben, dass sie wirklich in seinen Armen war. Sie erwartete einen anderen Kuss auf ihren Lippen, dass konnte er erkennen

Mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen, küsste er sie sanft auf die Stirn, wanderte über ihre linke Wange zu ihrer Nasenspitze… bevor er sehr zärtlich die Seite ihrer Lippen neckte. Dann küsste er wieder ihre Stirn, wanderte die andere Seite ihres Gesichts hinunter, bis er mit einem weiteren verwirrenden Kuss auf ihrer Nase endete… schließlich setzte er federleichte Küsse ihren Nacken entlang, übersprang so ihre wartenden Lippen. Er hörte sie an seinem Ohr wimmern und gluckste etwas. Sich wieder gerade hinstellend, küsste er abermals ihre Nase. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen, verwirrt und unscharf, voller Begierde und Liebe…

„Mamoru…", flüsterte sie halb und klagte sie halb an. Er lächelte neckend zu ihr hinunter, und gab ihr einen Eskimokuss. Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, aber er schien immer so gerade eben einen Zentimeter außer Reichweite zu sein. Schließlich gab sie auf und nachdem sie einen weiteren Schmollmund aufgesetzt hatte, löste sie ihre Arme von seinem Nacken und verschränkte sie vor sich. „Du bist gemein…"

Er lachte bei ihrer Süße. ‚De ja vu', dachte er. Er schlang seine Arme wieder um ihre Taille und lehnte sich an sie, sodass ihre Wangen aneinander lagen. Usagi schien das zu verwirren, denn sie schnappte nach Luft, als sie ihn sanft ihr Ohrläppchen küssen und daran knabbern spürte. Sie kicherte etwas, als sie bemerkte, wie sie in seinen Armen dahinschmolz wie Eis in der Sonne. „Es tut mir Leid…", flüsterte er, sein warmer Atem an ihrem Nacken, ließ alle rationalen Gedanken aus dem Fenster fliegen. „…aber du siehst so süß aus, wenn du sauer bist…" Er küsste ihr Ohrläppchen ein letztes Mal, bevor er einen Pfad voller zärtlicher Küsse zu ihren Lippen laufen ließ. Usagi schloss voller Erwartung ihre Augen, bis Mamoru endlich ihre Lippen erreichte. Er küsste sie zuerst sanft, wie zuvor, aber dann wurden seine Küsse langsam tiefer. Usagi fühlte sich schwindlig, und dann fühlte sie, wie Mamoru ihre Lippen langsam, vorsichtig für seine Attacke teilten wollte.

Er war sich nicht sicher über sein Vorgehen. Es wäre vielleicht zu schnell für sie… den Geschehnissen am Nachmittag zu ähnlich… zu ängstigend…zu… Mamoru stöhnte vor Überraschung auf, als er fühlte, wie sich Usagis Mund sofort öffnete und ihre Zunge in SEINEN Mund glitt. Natürlich war dass alle Ermutigung die er brauchte. Seine Zunge fing augenblicklich an mit ihrer zu spielen. Nach dem, was sich nach einer Ewigkeit gefüllt mit Küssen, ihr in seinen Armen, und sich zum ersten Mal in ihren Leben voll und ganz in Gefühlen verloren zu haben, anfühlte, lösten sie den Kuss, beide nach Luft schnappend. Mamoru legte seine Stirn an ihre. Nachdem sich sein Herzschlag etwas beruhigt hatte, gluckste er leicht.

„DAS war dein erster Kuss!"

Usagi kicherte, eine leichte Röte stieg in ihre Wangen. „Nun… ich… sehe Filme…" Mamoru lächelte sie an, wie sie so ruhig in seinen Armen lag.

Mit einem noch breiteren Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, führte er sie zur Couch und zeigte ihr an, dass sie sich setzen sollte. Sie folgte seinem Wunsch mit einem nervösen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Usagi… ich muss dir ein Bekenntnis machen…"

Sie sah in an, analysierte sein Gesicht, suchte nach einem Zeichen, was dieses Bekenntnis sein könnte. „Was ist es, Mamoru?"

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein…" Er sah in ihre besorgten Augen und lächelte leicht. „Ich wollte dies schon machen, seit ich dich zum ersten Mal getroffen habe. Ich kann mich noch nicht mal an eine Zeit erinnern, in der ich NICHT daran gedacht habe, dich zu halten, oder dich zu küssen und…Usagi… ich glaube, ich liebe dich…"

Usagi starrte ihn eine Minute lang an. Dann erfasste sie ihren Arm und kniff sich.

„Autsch!"

Mamoru sah sie überrascht an. „Warum hast du das gemacht?"

„Nun… das hier ist zu perfekt, also hab ich gedacht, dass ich träume oder so… du weißt schon…"

„Zu perfekt?", fragte er, und hob eine Augenbraue.

Sie nickte nur, fasste nach ihm und kniff ihn. „Au! Hey, hör auf damit!"

Usagi sah ihn mit einem komischen, dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Du bist echt…"

„Natürlich bin ich echt, meine dumme Odango atama…"

Sie lachte leise. „Und dann… fühlst du wirklich so… für mich?"

Er lächelte beim Anblick ihrer hoffnungsvollen Augen und ihrem Lächeln. „Natürlich. Also… tust du…?"

„Ich liebe dich!", quietschte sie und warf sich endlich in seine Arme. Er schnappte nur nach Luft und kniete einen Moment unbewegt darum, bevor er seine Arme um sie schlang und verstand was sie gerade gesagt hatte. ‚Sie liebt mich? Sie… liebt… mich?"

Er schloss seine Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem goldenen Haar.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Odango…"


End file.
